fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Invader Rob
What Did I Do?!?! I Did'nt Do Anything!!! Yup, LT Fan's blocked. I noticed your question on my talk page (LT Fan's blocked?) and decided to responce. I think SuperSaiyanKirby was the one who blocked LT Fan. But I think he made a new account (WB Fan). ~~MattBoo~~ Um... about that offer... I'm not saying you're a bad person, but here's what I have 2 say. I'd love to, but I have busy stuff 2 do at the moment. I'm not trying to insult you but I'll hang out with ya soon. ~MattBoo HELP!!!!!!! I NEED AS MUCH HELP AS I CAN GET!!!!!!!! I AM PAC-MAN 64 AND IF WE DONT STOP THIS USER NAMED MATTBOO SUX MATTBOO WILL GO AWAY FROM THIS WIKI FOREVER!!!!!!!!!! HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ARE YOU WITH ME!!!!!!!! Pac-man 64 17:56, October 29, 2011 (UTC) THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Pac-man 64 18:10, October 29, 2011 (UTC) he is gana get it now!!!!!! IM AM GOING TO KILL THAT MATTBOO SUX GUY!!!!!!! p.s thank you for telling me.Pac-man 64 09:01, October 30, 2011 (UTC) GIFT!!!!! you are helping me so i am giveing you a gift. YOUR OWN GUY IN WARIERS AGENSTLT FAN!!!!!! THANK YOU FOR HELPING ME!!!!! Pac-man 64 09:27, October 30, 2011 (UTC) I KNOW HOW TOSTOP HIM :D i have an idea so carzy but it mhight work. i will make myself a contruter and ask what are your plans. there is a small chance it will work but i will try.Pac-man 64 11:12, October 30, 2011 (UTC) ... Can you watch this vid http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DQnMd0eQvHg&feature=related HomestarSB9 19:43, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Hey Wanna be friends HomestarSB9 20:25, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Rocky Raccoon and Forest Friends I found some videos you might like. http://www.doink.com/users/profile/raccooon325 HomestarSB9 15:51, December 30, 2011 (UTC) What? Did you mess up my userpage? I already fixed it, but did you? --AlmightyGameGuy 18:32, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Sorry I thought you did it. --AlmightyGameGuy 18:45, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Accident I thought you messed up my page, that's why. Don't worry, you're not evil anymore. --AlmightyGameGuy 18:52, December 30, 2011 (UTC) So... How much gore do you want in the Rocky Raccoon Movie HomestarSB9 21:33, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Okay What is the name of MattBoo Sux's new account? SuperSaiyanKirby 18:39, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Ok then, but we have waaaay to many sysops now, I have promoted 3 rollbacks, and 2 of them will become sysops by June, if they are good enough. From, Stelios7! 18:13, January 2, 2012 (UTC). It's basically a rank lower than a sysop. I gotta' go now, but you should be promoted by tomorrow, ok? And good luck! From, Stelios7! 18:18, January 2, 2012 (UTC). why yes i am, im the official of the serie rockyraccoon and the forest friends, i make them on youtube, im new here so im trying to get use to this first :3 im just here to make a rockyraccoon and the forest friends wikia o3o Rockyraccoonofficial 22:32, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Yeah I think we should. HomestarSB9 19:41, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Sorry I couldn't reply to you in the chat. My sister kicked me off the computer, like she always does. IAmBagel 11:54, January 17, 2012 (UTC) MATTBOO QUIT! D: (crys forever) IAmBagel 01:59, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Bad News Mattboo has quit, killed himself, and blocked himself. What? From, Stelios7! 10:42, January 21, 2012 (UTC). Rob, I think your computer was glitching when we were chatting, I could hear you, but you couldn't hear us. Please don't be mad! D: IAmBagel 20:41, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Rob Wanna chat? ~MattBoo What did LT fan do to make him blocked? Collector1 Wanna chat? Wanna chat? ~MattBoo Hey I heard about you having a tonsil surgery. Congratulations! Is it really hard to talk? June 6, 2012 at 6:08 PM